


Want you to want me

by gotjjp



Series: random JJP / Markson short stories [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: Just a random story of Jaebeom being jealous.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: random JJP / Markson short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I’ve decided to create this series as I enjoy writing random tweet fics when I see some jjp or markson videos, so I guess I’ll share them here too for people that don’t follow me on twitter :)

Mark looks Jinyoung up and down, taking in the beauty of the man as they wait outside of the store for Jackson to finish ordering his food. 

“If only I look as good as this man,” he thinks solemnly, “then maybe Jackson will like me more.”

His train of thought is stopped when he senses a strong presence approaching him. A hand waves in front of him, a low voice asks with a hint of menace, “why are you staring at Jinyoung like that?” Jaebeom continues, anger can be seen from his hand gestures, “it’s not as if you don’t know he has a partner. You have a partner too, what’s your problem?” 

Jinyoung laughs inwardly, amused by his lover’s anger, and teases, “maybe it’s because I’m attractive.”

Jaebeom’s anger increases at that, and seethes with jealousy , “I know you’re attractive, but that shouldn’t be the reason for him to stare at you so intently. He was looking you up and down. He has a partner too, that’s wrong.”

Jackson returns happily with his burger in one hand, not realising the awkward situation. He slings an arm around Mark, and shows his bag of food proudly, “guess what I got for you?” He smiles goofily, confident that his partner will like what he bought.

“McSpicy?” Mark asks quietly, not knowing how to handle Jaebeom’s anger in front of the oblivious Jackson. 

“That’s right!” Jackson cheers, and pats Mark’s head gently, looking at him lovingly.

“Your partner was staring at Jinyoung intently earlier on, maybe he doesn’t love you as much as you think,” Jaebeom says, voice tinged with anger. 

“Hyung, how can you say that?” Jinyoung chides, arms across his body, upset at Jaebeom’s words.

“Impossible, Mark hyung loves me the most,” Jackson replies confidently, ignoring Jaebeom’s accusation.

“Of course I love you the most, ignore this grumpy possessive man, I’m only staring at Jinyoung because he’s handsome, and I want to look as handsome as him so that you’ll love me more.

But this ridiculous man over here accused me of staring at Jinyoung intently because I like him. What kind of nonsense is this,” Mark fumes, rebutting Jaebeom.

Jackson smiles brightly, “it’s true that Jinyoung is handsome.” Mark looks at him and nods solemnly before Jackson adds, “but only one person will ever attract me, and that’s you, Mark hyung! Don’t ever be insecure, I love you.”

Jackson pecks Mark on the cheek and tightens his hold on his partner. He adds, “also, you’re very good looking yourself, Mark hyung.” Mark lips stretch into a wide smile, happy at the compliment. He slides his arms around Jackson’s waist and hugs him tightly.

Jinyoung announces to Jaebeom, “let’s go,” and walks away from the couple. He adds, “now, do you feel embarrass of yourself? No dinner for you tonight.”

Jaebeom grins sheepishly as he trails after Jinyoung, tugging the latter’s arms, repeatedly saying “I love you” and asking for forgiveness.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this short fic, it’s on my twitter as a tweetfic over [here](https://twitter.com/bestofjjp/status/1368219877631135746?s=21)!!! Click on the link to know which video inspired this shirt story hehe 🥰


End file.
